Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU, MPAS crossover with Spider-Man. When a powerful new enemy threatens interdimensional chaos throughout Earth and it's other dimensions, it may prove too much for Spider-Boy to handle, but when he teams up with the alternative versions of himself from the other dimensions, he may have more than enough power to keep Earth safe. Rated T for superhero violence, and blood.
1. Sherman's Birthday

** A/N: In this story 'Spider-Boy: Shattered Dimensions', Spider-Boy is dealing with a powerful enemy that wants to cause inter-dimensional chaos by leading an alien invasion be creating portals to other dimensions and destroying those. And Spider-Boy can't do it alone! He'll need the help of other versions of himself from the other dimensions that are being invaded. Anyways, enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

In the far reaches of space, a giant star-ship that looked like a larger more menacing version of a Lockheed fighter jet with spikes and laser cannons on the wings was passing by Saturn with a whole bunch of smaller looking spaceships following behind it.

Inside the leading ship, in the cockpit was an alien who had a glass bowl on his head, inside the helmet and was a face made out of gray mist that was in the shape of a skull, and he was wearing a skintight black suit with a big dark green menacing looking letter 'M' on the front of it, and a bronze belt with metal capsules surrounding it around his waist. And he was just entering the room.

"What is your bidding, my master?" asked the alien. At the very front of the cockpit came a man veiled in a ratty, torn up, dark gray robe that covered up his face.

"Mysterio, ever since you have completed your training and ranked up to the highest ranking of supreme commander of the Agragorian species, I have decided to give you the highest honor of invading Earth and destroying it layer by layer by invading the other dimensions that reside on the planet as well" said the hooded man with a Nordic-like voice.

"This sounds most pleasing, master" said Mysterio.

"For this invasion, I have provided you with our newest weapon... the Pillar. Once you launch it into the ground on the planet, it will open multiple portals to the five other dimensions on Earth for your ships to enter, invade, and conquer" said the robed man as he showed Mysterio a large blue hologram of the Pillar, which looked like a large metallic tube with a red glowing crystal in the center of it.

"I will not fail you, my master" Mysterio said as he got up. The man raised a hand up slightly and spoke.

"But be warned, there will be one you may face. One who carries incredible, breathtaking powers. He defends Earth with bravery and shows no fear" said the man as he lowered his hand down.

"Who is this protector you speak of, my master?" Mysterio asked.

"His name is... Spider-Boy" said the hooded man.

** (Meanwhile, in the Peabody Penthouse high-atop New York City)**

Four years have passed since the defeat of Scorpion and Carnage. Sherman was now turning twelve years old today. The lights in the building were turned off and Peabody, Penny, Mary Jane, and Elsa were hiding behind the couch.

"What's taking so long?" asked Penny in her older voice that sounded a lot like Chloe Grace Moretz' voice.

Penny had really changed over the four years that have passed. Her hair was the same length as is was, but she had a purple streak in it, and she had more of a punk look when it came to her clothes. She wore a long-sleeve back shirt with a purple skull and crossbones on the front with a pink bow made from pink glitter, she wore gray frayed short shorts with black and light gray striped leggings, and she was wearing black leather boots that went up to her shins. She also got her ears pierced and she always wore pink gemstone earrings on her ears.

"He should be here any minute now" said the beagle as he tried his best not to give away his hiding positon. The four of them then heard a loud thud that came from the deck.

"No doubt that's him" Elsa said. Mary Jane nodded in agreement.

Spider-Boy came in through the sliding glass door and shut it quietly. Once the door was shut, he pulled off his mask and revealed Sherman's face. Sherman still had the same haircut he had back when he was eight and his auburn hair grew a darker shade of red, sort of like a brick red.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Sherman asked. His voice changed too as he got older. His voice sounded a lot like Tobey MaGuire's voice. Sherman just shrugged and walked over to the light switch by the kitchen counter and flicked it. Once the lights turned on, Peabody, Penny, Elsa, and Mary Jane popped out.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHERMAN!" they cheered out. Sherman looked to see his family and that there were presents sitting on the coffee table in the living room, balloons hanging from the mantelpiece, a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Sherman' and there was also a cake sitting next to the presents.

"Guys, you remembered" Sherman said smiling as he put his mask down on the kitchen counter and walked over to Penny and hugged her.

"Like we'd forget our friendly neighborhood Spider-Boy's birthday" Penny said kissing him on the nose.

"Happy birthday, Sherman" Elsa said as she hugged her now twelve-year-old nephew.

"Thanks, Aunt Elsa" Sherman said. Mary Jane ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. As the years passed, Sherman always looked up to Mary Jane as a mother figure and they were great friends.

"Congrats on turning, twelve kiddo" said Mary Jane.

"Sherman, go change out of your suit and we can start opening presents" said Peabody. Sherman did as asked and ran into his room. Sherman came out three minutes later wearing black skinny jeans, navy blue Converse All-Star trainers, and he wore a baseball t-shirt with dark blue sleeves and a black middle part, on the front was the logo for 'Top Pot Doughnuts' which he got as a souvenir from a trip to Seattle Washington. Also, on his wrist was a white Diesel wrist-watch, the watch had clock-hands that glowed in the dark.

"Happy Birthday, little Spider" said Peabody after Sherman knelt down to hug the beagle and he hugged him back.

"I think you might have to start calling him BIG-Spider, now, Peabody" said Elsa.

"Yeah, this guy's getting big" said Mary Jane. Sherman blushed.

"MJ!" Sherman called out embarrassed. Penny then pulled on his arm a bit.

"Come on, let's open presents" said Penny. Sherman rolled his eyes and followed Penny to the living room.

"Okay, okay, if you really want me to, I guess I can open them right now" Sherman said as he and Penny walked to the living room and sat down on the leather couch.

"Open this one first" said Penny as she handed Sherman a wide rectangle that had blue wrapping paper with purple polka-dots on it. Sherman tore the paper to reveal a framed photo of him and Penny together with their backs against each other's with their hands against their pockets giving a 'Smooth' look at the camera with a brick wall background.

"I remember this. We took this about a week ago" Sherman said as he looked at the photo.

"Yeah, it came in to my mailbox about three days ago and I wanted to give it to you for your birthday" Penny said putting a hand on Sherman's shoulder. He looked over to his girlfriend and put the photo on the table and pulled her in for a kiss as his way of saying 'Thank You'.

"Geez, get a room you two" Mary Jane and Elsa said in unison with their arms crossed, and they rolled their eyes with smiles as well. They stopped kissing and looked to the older women.

"Sorry" Penny and Sherman said blushing.

After a while, the party was over and Penny had left. Sherman was now the only one awake in the house and he didn't bother changing into his pajamas (And by Pajamas, I mean his boxers and a t-shirt), he just fell down onto his bed and pulled out his iPod. He then put his ear-buds in and fell asleep with music filling up his head.

**A/N: There you have it! You know who the villain is, it's Mysterio! A fan favorite to a lot of Spider-Man fans. And now Sherman and Penny have grown up a little bit, they're both twelve, have different clothes, and different voices (I think Tobey MaGuire and Chloe Grace Moretz would voice older Sherman and Penny well). More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Yankee Stadium Ultimatum

** A/N: In the last chapter, we met our villain Mysterio. Sherman and Penny are now twelve years old and are still dating, not to mention they're wearing different clothes and have different voices (Just imagine Tobey MaGuire as Sherman's voice, and Chloe Grace Moretz as Penny's voice) and now we will see some action in this chapter! Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Mysterio and his fleet entered Earth's atmosphere and surrounded New York. Fighter ships swarmed everywhere like wasps. Mysterio's ship hovered over Yankee stadium.

On board the ship, Mysterio was looking out on the bridge. Two aliens entered the control room and Mysterio faced them. The aliens looked like skinny grays with dark blue oval eyes with no mouth and a snake nose, but they had heavy silver metal armor with spikes on them.

"We are ready to drop the Pillar, Mysterio" said one of them.

"Good, drop it immediately" said Mysterio with a smile on his misty skull face inside the glass dome that was placed atop his body. The aliens nodded and ran off to do as ordered.

Two more mother ships were carrying the Pillar with cables and after hovering a while over Central Park, the cables were loosened and the Pillar was placed into the pond and dug into the muddy surface.

Inside Mysterio's ship, Mysterio was standing over a control panel and a re button appeared on the touch screen.

"Let the construction of the new world begin" Mysterio cackled before pressing the button.

The Pillar's crystal in the center began rotating rapidly fast and five laser beams shot themselves out of the crystal. The lasers stopped in mid air and turned into large oval shaped portals. Many alien fighter ships and mother ships began moving through the portals and invading the other dimensions that the portals lead to.

Meanwhile, Sherman woke up startled after feeling a small earthquake (Which came from the Pillar being dropped). He got up and took his ear buds out and ran over to his window to see the alien ships.

"What the...?" Sherman asked himself. He then ran out of the room to see Elsa, Peabody, and Elsa watching the TV.

"New York is being invaded and attacked by what look like giant spaceships. Residents are being advised to stay indoors until this whole thing goes away" said the TV. Peabody turned around to Sherman and spoke.

"I think you know what has to be done" said Peabody. Sherman smiled and nodded.

"You don't have to say a word" Sherman said running into his room.

Meanwhile, Mysterio teleported himself inside of the Yankee Stadium and began setting the audience seats on fire and making the announcer's booth explode. A small red dot began beeping on his gauntlet and he held it up to his dome.

"What is it?" asked Mysterio.

"Sir, we've picked up traces of Spider-Boy. He's heading towards your location" said the alien on the other end of the transmission.

"Let him come" said Mysterio before pressing the button and seizing the transmission.

Meanwhile, Spider-Boy was swinging around the city until he spotted explosions inside the Yankee Stadium.

"Ah, there you are" said Spider-Boy as he began swinging over to the Stadium itself. Once he landed into the center of the baseball diamond on his feet, he looked to Mysterio.

"Hey, buddy, the Yankees aren't playing today. The season is over" said Spider-Boy as he stopped crouching on the ground and stood up.

"Ah, Spider-Boy. I've been looking forward to meeting you" said Mysterio with a smirk on his green misty face.

"Everybody wants to meet their hero, but I take it you're not a fan. Is that a fishbowl on your head?" asked Spider-Boy.

"I am Mysterio! I am leading this invasion. The Agragorian race and I will mold the world in a new image! Our image!" Mysterio said circling around Spider-Boy.

"Sorry Mysterio, but I think Earth looks great the way it is and I'm not gonna let you turn my planet into ground zero for an alien invasion" said Spider-Boy as he took up a fighting stance.

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why my master is expecting me to destroy you" said Mysterio as he held his palms open and lightning began coming out of his palms.

"Well, something tells me that your so called 'Master' is gonna be disappointed" Spider-Boy said as he shot a strand of webbing at Mysterio, and Mysterio held up one hand and grabbed onto the web.

"Foolish hero" Mysterio chuckled before yanking the web and forcing Spider-Boy towards him. Once Spider-Boy was close enough, Mysterio began making fire surround his fist and punched Spider-Boy in the chest, causing a hole to be burned into the front of his suit. The spider symbol was gone and his chest and stomach were exposed.

"What good are your pathetic little powers against someone who is a master of magic?" Mysterio asked sadistically. Spider-Boy then shot two strands of web at a large row of seats and yanked on the webs to make them fall onto Mysterio, but Mysterio raised his hands and made the seats stop falling with telekinesis and tossed them at Spider-Boy.

"Missed me!" shouted Spider-Boy as the spider senses allowed him to jump over the rows of seats that were being tossed at him. But little did he know that Mysterio used this as an opportunity to shoot lightning out his palms at Spider-Boy. The bolts forced Spider-Boy back several feet and it blew his mask and his entire suit to bits, leaving Sherman in just his underwear lying on the ground with some scrapes and bruises.

"Ow" Sherman groaned in pain and winced as the pain from Mysterio's lightning stung him all over his body. Mysterio walked closer toward him and then raised his hand. Using telekinesis, he lifted the underwear-clad Sherman into the air and pressed his body up against the wall.

"That's the problem with you heroes. Always prepared to go up against what you don't know that if it might kill you" said Mysterio as he took his other hand, clenched it into a fist and punched Sherman's bare belly and made the 12 year old auburn boy grunt and wince in pain.

"Do whatever you want to me, but I'm not giving up, no matter what" said Sherman. Mysterio punched Sherman in the tummy again and then tossed him into the grass where his skin got grass and mud stains as well as some bleeding cuts appearing on his sides, on his leg, on his left shoulder, and one across his nose. Sherman groaned in pain and looked up to Mysterio.

"Time to get what you deserve... a true warrior's death" Mysterio said in a deep tone as his fist set itself on fire and he raised it, getting ready to punch Sherman. The PA systems surrounding the stadium turned themselves on and a voice that sounded a lot like Sherman's came on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are afraid we're gonna have to cancel this so called 'Execution' to kick your butt into the ground" said the voice. The speakers then began playing music.

**"Shoot to thrill! Play to kill! To many women with too many pills!" **Sang the singing voice. It was an AC/DC song, it was 'Shoot to Thrill'. Sherman and Mysterio saw something red and bronze in the sky flying on what looked like rocket boots towards them.

**"Shoot to thrill! Play to kill! I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will!" **the song continued. The red and bronze figure revealed itself as what looked a lot like a dark red full-body spandex suit that looked a lot like Sherman's suit, only there was a bronze spider symbol on the front that was made from actual bronze, the gauntlets on his hands and the rocket boots on his feet were made from bronze too, and the eyes on the mask were bronze as well.

"Leave the kid alone!" shouted the other Spider-Boy. He opened up his palms to reveal glowing light blue circles and shot blue laser beams at Mysterio. The beams hit Mysterio on contact and knocked him away from the injured Sherman.

**"'Cause I shoot to thrill! And I'm ready to kill! And I can't get enough, and I can't get my thrill! 'Cause I... shoot to thrill! Play to kill!" **the song continued and then stopped playing as the metal Spider-Boy landed onto the ground and held up his arms. Out of his arms came what looked like miniature Gatling guns as well as some missile launchers appearing from behind his back.

"Stand down, bubble-head" said the mechanical Spider-Boy.

"And who are you to tell me to stand down?" Mysterio asked as he got up.

"Call me Iron-Spider" said Iron-Spider to Mysterio. Sherman was confused.

"Wait, 'Iron-Spider'? Where did you come from?" asked Sherman as he got up.

"I came from one of the five dimensions that Harry Houdini over there is invading with his entire fleet" said Iron-Spider as he put the missile launchers and Gatling guns away.

"Other dimensions? Does that mean that..." Sherman asked but was cut off by Iron-Spider.

"Yeah, I'm an alternate version of you" Iron-Spider said. Mysterio then raised his hands and tornadoes of wind surrounded them.

"Fine, I'll take the both of you out instead!" Mysterio shouted. Before he could launch a windy attach at the two Spider-Boys, two strands of webbing appeared and grabbed Mysterio's wrists and pulled them back, causing him to be flung into the air and another Spider-Boy kicked him in his stomach and made him fall down into the center of the baseball diamond.

"No one takes out a different version of me, unless I say so!" shouted the other Spider-Boy as he landed on the ground. This Spider-Boy had a different looking costume too, as well as different colors. The mask, arms, and gloves were black, but the legs, midsection, chest, and boots were dark red, and the spider symbol on the front was black.

"And you are?" Iron-Spider asked.

"Hayden McClaine, but I also go by Scarlet Spider" said Scarlet Spider as he shook Iron-Spider's hand. Sherman's eyes widened.

"Hayden McClaine?" Sherman asked. Scarlet Spider nodded at this.

"Yeah, and something tells me that I'm the only one in my own dimension being the hero?" asked Scarlet Spider.

"I guess so, why?" asked Sherman.

"Because in my own dimension, YOU became the Green Goblin" said Scarlet Spider. Sherman just rolled his eyes.

"ME? The Green Goblin? I'd have a hard time believing that" said Sherman.

"You'd better believe it, captain underpants, because that's how it is back where I live" said Scarlet Spider poking at Sherman's chest and making fun of his underwear. Mysterio got back up, only for him to get kicked back to the ground again.

"Did I miss the party?" asked a female voice. This looked a lot like Sherman's original Spider-Boy outfit, only it had a red skirt on it.

"Hello boys, Sherrie Peabody, call me Spider-Girl" said the female version of Spider-Boy. She took her mask off to reveal a face that looked like a female Sherman, only she had short red hair, wore circular black glasses like he did, and she had freckles. Scarlet Spider and Iron-Spider took their masks off to reveal Hayden's face and the other Sherman's face. Sherrie's face brightened.

"Hayden!" she shouted hugging to him.

"Do I know you?" asked Hayden. She looked up to him.

"Don't you remember me? Sherrie Peabody? Spider-Girl? Your girlfriend?" Sherrie asked trying to ring a bell.

"Never seen you before in my life" said Hayden.

"Different dimensions" Iron-Spider Sherman said to Sherrie.

"Oh, my bad. Wrong Hayden" said Sherrie as she let go of Hayden. She then held her hand out.

"Spider-Girl" Sherrie said.

"Scarlet Spider" said Hayden as she shook Sherrie's hand.

"What is all this!? I don't care who you are! I'll kill all of you!" Mysterio asked as he began emitting lighting out of his palms as he got up off the ground. Iron-Spider, Scarlet Spider, and Spider-Girl put their masks back on and took fighting stances.

"Heads up!" two voices shouted in unison. And two rows of seats were launched at Mysterio and it hit him from both sides.

"Looks like you guys could use some help" said a voice that sounded like Sherman's. The four of them looked up to see a totally different Spider-Boy. His suit was mostly dark blue, with red highlights on the mask, two red knives on each forearm with red gloves, the symbol on the front was a red skull with eight red spider legs on it's sides.

"Spider-Boy at your service" said the other Spider-Boy. The four of them waved at their futuristic looking counterpart.

"Which dimension did you think he came from?" asked Iron-Spider.

"I came from a dimension where the year is 2099" said 2099 Spider-Boy.

"And I... am Noir Spider-Boy" said a deep voice. The five Spider-Boys and girl looked to their right to see what looked like a black Spider-Boy with black pants, black boots, a black skin-tight vest, black rubber gloves, and a black ski-mask with goggles for eyes.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all" Sherman said. He then clutched his side and Scarlet Spider and 2099 Spider-Boy grabbed Sherman by his arms.

"Where should we take him?" asked Scarlet Spider.

"Let's take him to the penthouse, he's probably got replacement suits there and we can patch him up there too" Spider-Girl said. The five of them nodded and carried Sherman back to the penthouse, leaving Mysterio angry that he was defeated by five different-looking counterparts of the guy who he was supposed to kill in order to continue on with the invasion.

**A/N: There you have it! Now we have all six heroes! Spider-Boy, Spider-Girl, Scarlet Spider, Iron-Spider, 2099 Spider-Boy, and Noir Spider-Boy. Also, Sherman got his butt kicked by Mysterio until his alternate versions of himself saved him. I should let you know that Sherrie/Spider-Girl belongs to 'Megan-Lynch Peabody', thank you so much for letting me use her in this story. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Interdimensional Origins

** A/N: In the last chapter, Spider-Boy fought Mysterio and he ended up getting beaten pretty bad. But backup from the other dimensions that were also being invaded came to help. Iron-Spider, Scarlet Spider, Spider-Girl, Noir Spider-Boy, and 2099 Spider-Boy. In this chapter, we will get to see some of the origins of the different Spider-Boys and girl from the other dimensions (Other dimensions mean different origins) Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

Upon arriving at the penthouse, Peabody, Elsa, and Mary Jane were shocked to see so many Shermans, as well as Sherrie and Hayden. Also, seeing Sherman in his underwear, and in a damaged state, Elsa and Mary Jane cleaned him up and put him in his black and dark blue 'Top Pot' baseball t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and navy blue Converse trainers. They put some bandages on him before putting his clothes on him, the only bandage that was visible was one that was put across his nose.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting" said Sherman as he entered the living room with a cold can of Coke Zero in his hand and took a sip. All the other Shermans, Hayden, and Sherrie looked to see the original Sherman enter the room.

Everyone was dressed out of their suits and into their normal clothes. Sherrie was wearing a black tank top with a gray wool cardigan over it, and she wore dark blue skinny jeans that had patches on the knees, and she had black running shoes on her feet.

Hayden was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with gray pants, and he had combat boots on. Sherrie wouldn't stop staring all dreamily at him (Clearly thinking about HER Hayden from her own Dimension).

Iron-Spider Sherman wore all black, his shirt had long sleeves too, only it had the logo for 'Linkin Park' in gray letters, and his shoes were like this dimension's Sherman, only they were black.

2099 Sherman was wearing a baseball t-shirt too, only the sleeves were red and the middle part was white, with a big black '56' on the front. And his jeans were dark red and had some black in it as well. His shoes were red and blue basketball shoes, like the color of his suit.

Noir Sherman was wearing a black leather jacket that was halfway zipper up and his pants were black, he was wearing black steel-toed combat boots on his feet.

"No problem" said Hayden as the others sat down on the couches. Sherman took another sip of his drink and cleared his throat as he sat down.

"Okay, so I figured that we would take this moment to introduce each other to ourselves and explain how we got our powers, you know" Sherman said. Sherrie stood up.

"I might as well go first. My name is Sherrie Peabody, I am Spider-Girl. I was on a field trip to 'McClaine Tech' one year for school and Percy Peterson thought it would be funny to lock me in a closet filled with genetically enhanced spiders when I hate them. Hayden got me out of there and one spider came out and bit me on my neck. Ever since then, I became a superhero that's been well known throughout New York and Hayden McClaine and I have been dating ever since" Sherrie said sitting back down into her seat. Iron-Spider Sherman was the next to stand up.

"I'm Sherman Stark" said Iron-Spider Sherman. Regular Sherman stood up.

"Wait, Stark? You weren't adopted by Mr. Peabody?" he asked.

"Well, I was, but for a short while. Four years ago someone launched an attack on the penthouse home and Peabody died. One blast of a grenade took out my heart and I had to replace it... with this" Iron-Spider Sherman told as he lifted his shirt up to reveal a glowing blue circular object in the middle of his chest that brightened and dimmed like a heartbeat would do. Once he put his shirt back down, Iron-Spider Sherman kept on talking.

"I woke up in the hospital and found out that Tony Stark, a friend of Mr. Peabody's gave me this ARC light to replace my heart. He explained how it worked and what happened to me" said Iron-Spider Sherman as he continued on with his story.

"After I got out of the hospital, I was supposed to be assigned to a new guardian. In court, the will said that my custody was to be given to Tony Stark, same guy who gave me a new heart" said Iron-Spider Sherman.

"And how did you get your powers?" asked the original Sherman.

"I never got bitten by a spider, I had a fascination with them. Mr. Stark let me keep like fifteen Spiders as pets in my own bedroom. And he helped build me a robotic suit that had a lot of heavy duty weapons and gave it a spider-esque theme to it. I used that suit to bring the people who killed Mr. Peabody to justice, and Iron-Spider has been protecting people ever since" Iron-Spider Sherman then sat down. Hayden got up next.

"My name was Hayden McClaine, and I'm assuming my dimension is a role-reversed version of yours" Hayden said and pointed to the original Sherman.

"So that means you were adopted by Mr. Peabody?" asked Sherman. Hayden nodded and continued.

"Got bitten by a genetically enhanced spider while snooping in Mr. Peabody's lab when I shouldn't have been. And in my universe, I call myself Scarlet Spider, while you call yourself Spider-Boy in your own universe" Hayden said.

"And I'm guessing that I'm the Green Goblin in your own dimension?" Sherman asked.

"Correct" Hayden answered.

"And does that mean..." Sherman was about to ask a question but Hayden cut him off.

"Yes, I'm dating Penny Peterson in my dimension. Sorry that I stole your girl in my own dimension" Hayden said as he sat down. His story was brief and simple, just a role-reversed version of Sherman's own dimension.

"I guess I'm next" Noir Sherman said as he stepped up.

"My last name is still Peabody, but my world is still inhabited by slime. My dimension has a more... Gothic take on your dimension, and I mean the 'Frankenstein' and 'Dracula' and 'Wolfman' kind of Gothic. I did get bitten by a spider, and my version of Hayden was a mad scientist who was conducting experiments to turn people into super soldiers with different kinds of weapons he designed himself. So, I became Spider-Boy to defend the people from the monsters who intend to cause damage and harm the innocent" Noir Sherman said as he sat back down. The only one left was 2099 Sherman.

"My name is Sherman Peabody XV" said 2099 Sherman. This meant that this Sherman was a descendant of the original.

"My dad owned Peabody Enterprises, but later on we merged with another company and we renamed the company 'Alchemax' it was a company dedicated to making new scientific discoveries as well as make scientific weapons for our military. One of those experiments was the genetically enhanced spider experiment and while working there I found myself getting bitten by one that fell off it's web. And then I set myself out to protect the people of the future" said 2099 Sherman.

"Wait future? What's the future like?" asked Sherrie.

"Remember the planet Coruscant from the 'Star Wars' movies? It's a lot like that. We've got cars that can fly, bridges connected to each building. And the legal drinking age is ten, and I'm twelve" said 2099 Sherman.

"Okay, remind us not to give you any alcohol" the original Sherman said.

"Legal drinking age is still twenty one in your dimension?" asked 2099 Sherman. Original Sherman nodded.

"Shock it!" 2099 Sherman called out in frustration. The other Shermans, Hayden, and Sherrie were confused.

"Shock?" asked Iron-Spider Sherman.

"We say 'Shock' in the place of all other swear words in the future" said 2099 Sherman. The original Sherman then spoke up.

"Well, what do you remember before the portals to your own dimensions before they opened?" asked the original Sherman.

"Well, I was fighting the Green Goblin" said Hayden

"I was fighting the Rhino" Iron-Spider Sherman said.

"I was fighting Dr. Octopus" said Sherrie.

"I was fighting with Venom" said Noir Sherman.

"And I was busy trying to take down the Lizard" 2099 Sherman said. The original Sherman spoke up.

"Wait, those villains you guys were fighting, those are villains I already took out, and they died" said the original Sherman. Sherrie then spoke up.

"Well, then that means that there was one you didn't take out yet and they didn't die" said Sherrie.

"Yeah, maybe that's it. Which one was it?" asked Noir Sherman asked.

"It was Carnage" said the original Sherman said.

"WHAT!?" the other five exclaimed.

"You mean you just took Carnage to jail and decided not to kill him?" Hayden asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I killed him by kicking him off the side of a building and he got impaled with a exhaust pipe from a truck, and the symbiote died because the host didn't survive getting stabbed. But you just decided to destroy the symbiote and take Hans to jail!?" Sherrie exclaimed.

"I did what I had to, besides, my aunt Elsa would have gone to jail if I didn't provide proof that she was illegally tested on. Hans was that proof, I had to keep him alive" said the original Sherman in his own defense. 2099 Sherman stood up.

"Listen, let's not go off pointing fingers. I think there is a scientific explanation to this. Since Carnage was the only villain Sherman didn't kill, it means one of our other enemies that the original Sherman already fought and killed lived in our own universes" said 2099 Sherman. The others looked at each other and nodded. It was a reasonable explanation.

"So then that means, what happens to the original Sherman in his dimension, affects US in our own dimensions" said Noir Sherman said.

"Now that I can believe" said Sherrie. The original Sherman spoke up.

"Alright, as you can probably tell from what you saw in Yankee Stadium, Mysterio kicked the crap out of me that he burned my suit off and left me with some damage. So I'm no match for him by myself" said the original Sherman.

"What if we could help you?" asked Hayden as he stood up.

"What? Why?" asked the original Sherman.

"One Spider-Boy alone couldn't take down Mysterio, but what if he could be taken down by six Spider-Boys?" asked Hayden. The original Sherman then smiled.

"Alright, I'm in" the original Sherman said putting his hand down on Hayden's. Sherrie got up and put her hand on top of the original Sherman's.

"I'm in too" Sherrie said. Noir Sherman came up and put his hand on top of Sherrie's.

"I'm all in for it" said Noir Sherman. 2099 Sherman then was the next one to get up and put his hand on top of Noir Sherman's.

"Anything that will keep our dimensions, and the world safe" said 2099 Sherman. Iron-Spider Sherman then got up and put his hand on top of 2099 Sherman's.

"Save some butt for me to kick because I'm in" said Iron-Spider Sherman. They then retracted their hands back and the original Sherman spoke.

"Suit up everyone, we've got work to do and bad guys to take down" said the original Sherman. Everyone nodded and went to change into their suits.

The original Sherman got one of the replacement suits that Peabody helped him make from the closet and put it on. Spider-Boy then saw that Spider-Girl, Iron-Spider, Noir Spider-Boy, 2099 Spider-Boy, and Scarlet Spider were ready to go.

** A/N: Oh yeah, now we know of the origins of the other heroes fighting alongside Sherman and ready to fight Mysterio to save their own dimensions. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Scarlet Spider & Spider-Girl

** A/N: In our last chapter, we learned the origins of the other Spider-Boy's and Girl from the other dimensions and now they're teaming up to take down Mysterio for good and fight off the invasion. This is where we left off. Enjoy!**

** (Normal P.O.V.)**

On board the mother-ship, the man with the gray robe and hood over his head kept on pacing back and forth while Mysterio was kneeling before him.

"How is it that multiple alternative versions of Spider-Boy make a fool out of my greatest soldier!?" demanded the hooded man.

"I was not aware that there would be others. We should have expected this" said Mysterio. The hooded man growled and walked up to Mysterio, and kicked him on the chest, forcing him down to the floor.

"Argh!" Mysterio cried out in pain.

"I gave you an order to finish off Spider-Boy. Kill off Earth's greatest hero, their best defense against my armies, and YOU let him slip right through your tiny little fingers" hissed the hooded man as he towered over Mysterio.

"They had powers similar to the original's, but some were different. They were stronger than I have ever expected, master. It's not my fault" Mysterio pleaded with the hooded man to forgive him.

"You're the one leading this invasion! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!" Shouted the hooded man getting down on one knee and shouting into Mysterio's face. The hooded man then got up and looked out the window that gave a large view of the city.

"I've attempted to take this planet over once, two years ago, and that was a failure. I will not fail for a second time. Do you understand me?" asked Mysterio's master as Mysterio himself got up from the floor.

"I... understand, my lord" Mysterio's voice said with guilt and disappointment in his voice. The hooded man smiled and spoke.

"Good, now send out your finest of our soldiers to take out the other counterparts. But the original Spider-Boy, is yours and yours to take out only" said the hooded man.

"As you wish. It will be... done" said Mysterio before leaving the ship's bridge and left off to do his master's bidding.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Spider-Boy was on the outside deck with his other counterparts.

"Alright. This is how we're gonna do this. We'll split up into groups of two. 2099 Spider-Boy is coming with me, Spider-Girl will go with Scarlet Spider, and Noir Spider-Boy will go with Iron-Spider" said Spider-Boy. Each alternate version of Spider-Boy's original self got with their assigned their partners and awaited orders.

"Alright, we're gonna split up and take out whatever we can that is hostile. You see anything from space... kill it" Spider-Boy said as he jumped off the deck and began using his webs to swing across the city and 2099 Spider-Boy followed him. The other two groups split up and looked around.

On top of the Chrysler building, Sherrie and Hayden had their masks off, Hayden was looking over the city with a pair of binoculars and Sherrie was just staring at Hayden with a dreamy look on her face. Hayden turned around to notice Sherrie's gazing and spoke.

"So, nothing yet... what do you wanna do?" asked Hayden a little bit nervous.

"I dunno, you wanna just talk?" Sherrie suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Hayden and Sherrie sat down legs crossed in front of each other.

"So, what's it like in your dimension?" asked Hayden. Sherrie responded quickly.

"Well, like I said you and I used to be super best friends, but after I got my powers and we fought one of my enemies together you became my boyfriend pretty quickly" said Sherrie.

"Which enemy was that?" Hayden asked.

"It was Percy Peterson's dad. He injected himself with some sort of performance enhancement serum on himself. The side effects were that he had gained multiple personality disorder. He then built himself a bronze suit that made him look like a gargoyle, and he had large bronze bat wings too" said Sherrie explaining this villain to Hayden.

"What villain was that? I must haven't have faced them yet" said Hayden.

"He called himself the Hobgoblin. He committed crimes and even assaulted Percy, his own son. I killed him by drowning him in the harbor" Sherrie said. She then looked down at her boots.

"I know Percy is my friend, but it makes me feel bad that I had to kill his own father" said Sherrie with regret. Hayden then gave a sympathetic smile and put a hand on Sherrie's knee.

"Sometimes there are people that just can't be saved. I know you tried, but you couldn't. Every hero faces problems like that sometimes" Hayden said. Sherrie looked up at Hayden and she smiled back at him, as well as placing her hand on his own.

"Thanks, that means a lot" Sherrie said. Hayden then found his hand moving up to Sherrie's cheek. She found her own hand on Hayden's chin and they were gently moving their faces closer to each other.

"No problem" Hayden whispered. They then closed their eyes slowly and they felt their lips touch each other's. The two began kissing and their arms wrapped each other's bodies in a hug as they shared their love. The two broke their kiss but not their hug and Hayden spoke.

"Wow, now I know why you love your dimension's version of me so much" said Hayden with a dreamy gaze, the same one Sherrie had right now. Their gazes disappeared after they heard someone scream.

"What was that?" asked Hayden. The both of them got up and looked down to see a couple being backed up against a stone wall by four aliens with laser guns.

"What do you say? I'll take you two, you take out two?" Hayden asked before putting his mask on. Sherrie put her mask on the same time Hayden did.

"Sounds good to me" Spider-Girl said. Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl jumped off the Chrysler building and landed on top of a car.

"I've had to deal with thugs before, but aliens, that's a whole different story" said Scarlet Spider. The aliens pointed their guns at Scarlet Spider and Spider-Girl, but they shot their webs at the guns and yanked them out of their hands and destroyed them by bashing them against a wall.

"Careful where you point those things, man! Someone could get their eye shot out" Spider-Girl joked. The aliens began snarling and charging at the two heroes. Scarlet Spider jumped into the air and landed in the middle of the two aliens and bashed their heads together, cracking their helmets to pieces.

"I hope you can get your money back for those helmets" said Scarlet Spider. Spider-Girl broke their helmets too with her boots and broke one of their necks.

"You mess with Earth, you mess with the spider" said Spider-Girl and shot her web at the car that she and Hayden landed on and yanked the web so hard that she made the car run the other alien over.

"I'm guessing they don't have traffic lights back where you're from" Spider-Girl joked after seeing the alien twitch with it's body underneath the wheel and stopped as it slowly died.

Meanwhile, Scarlet Spider was still busy fighting the other two aliens. He plucked a stop sign out of the ground and bashed it against one alien's chest and blinded the other by shooting a splatter of webbing at it's eyes.

"Spider-Girl! I could use some help over here!" Scarlet Spider called out.

"No problem" said Spider-Girl before doing a jump off the hood of a different car and while she was in the air, she used her webs to launch the alien into the wall of a movie theater. The alien's body broke the glass casing for the poster for 'Deliver us from Evil' and it knocked the alien out in an instant, leaving glass shards in it's back in the process.

"Nice one" said Scarlet Spider. He then jumped over the alien and put his hands on the side of it's head and turned it backwards really hard, making it's neck snap. Once the two aliens were dead, the young couple ran away and got somewhere else for safety.

"You did pretty good back there" Sherrie said taking her mask off and Hayden took off his own mask too.

"Thanks" said Hayden. They hugged and smiled. They then broke apart and put their masks back on.

"We'd better go find the others" said Spider-Girl.

"Good call" Scarlet Spider said. They shot themselves into the air with their webbing and swung throughout the city.

**A/N: There you have it, Hayden and Sherrie talked about their own dimensions for a little bit and they kissed (That's gonna be the only time they do, because in their own dimension they have a boyfriend and a girlfriend). Also, that hooded man, the one who is Mysterio's master, his true face will be shown in the end because it'll set up the next story after this one. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
